


A Mother's Memories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry benefits from Narcissa's reminiscing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Mother's Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Harry benefits from Narcissa's reminiscing.

**Title:** A Mother's Memories  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 100 x 2  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #137: Memories  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Harry benefits from Narcissa's reminiscing.

  
~

A Mother's Memories

~

After being ushered into an opulent drawing room by a house-elf, Harry spotted a collection of pictures displayed on a side table.

Moving in for a closer look, Harry smiled when he saw what was clearly Draco as a toddler, falling off a trainer broom.

Harry was so engrossed, that when a voice spoke behind him, he jumped. “That’s Draco, age four,” Narcissa said.

“He’s adorable,” Harry blurted, blushing.

She nodded. “That photograph’s one of my favourites. Such memories...”

Harry smiled back at her. “He looks just like you.”

She inclined her head. “You'll do,” she said finally, before leaving.

~

Harry was still blinking, confused, when Draco rushed in. “Harry!”

Harry winced. Draco didn’t look pleased. “Yes?”

“What did you say to my mother?” Draco snapped.

“Nothing.” Harry shrugged. “She saw me admiring these photos.” He pointed to the collection.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And?” he asked, moving closer.

“And she mumbled something about memories. Why?”

Draco shook his head. “She just gave me permission to date you,” he whispered. “I really thought she’d argue more.”

Harry grinned. “That's good, right?”

“It’s good,” Draco agreed, hugging Harry. “Surprising, but good.”

Harry smiled. “Guess I just have a way with mothers.”

~


End file.
